


And I Chose

by PinkRangerV



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, BAMF Disney Princesses, Gen, Nightmare Fuel, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerV/pseuds/PinkRangerV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princesses so often don't have a choice...until they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Chose

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: http://slowrobot.com/i/45226 and gender studies...specifically that moment where you realize that it's the *princess* who's the hero in fairy tales, not the prince. The prince just gets all the credit.
> 
> And not every princess will, or should, take that well.

They came to me and told me I was a princess.

At birth. In youth.I was raised in it. I married into it. I won it by my sword, my honor, pure luck, my beauty. So often I would have to go to war for it, I was told, to be recognized with a word every little girl hears to mean ‘special’.

And so often it would mean nothing more than surrender.

_You must marry by your eighteenth birthday; I just want to be sure you’re taken care of. Don’t ever ask to leave this tower again. A princess gives everything for her kingdom; what girl could ever ask for more? I know my place. It’s time you learned yours._

The prince would save me. It was his job. I was meant to wait for True Love, a man who rode in on a white horse and showed that, after I had battled and suffered and done everything, given everything, it meant...nothing.

After all, I’m just the princess. Only the martyr.

Without Prince Charming, I’m nothing.

My choices, my loss, my sacrifices are meaningless to everyone else. I am only the pretty little bird who must earn her gilded cage, and it is not for me to avenge myself, or lavish in my accomplishments. That is meant for another.

A woman must obey, while a man must love. And a princess gives away not only her body in love, but her self, the self she has made or chosen.

_What girl could ever ask for more?_

Me.

When that moment came, the terrible choice, I looked at my life. I looked at my pain, my suffering, my victories. And, once again, I chose.

Only villains can break the rules. Only evil knows true freedom.

I choose to be free.

**Author's Note:**

> The lines 'What girl could ever ask for more?\Me!' is paraphrased from Mulan II.


End file.
